


and our bones are so cold they kill everything

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Hux-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nothing about this is happy, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexual Violence, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Treason, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: “General.” He says, voice smooth and so pleased Hux gulps. “You are afraid of me.”His tongue feels heavy because of his silence and it hurts to keep down the comeback. Hux is all pride and little self-restraint when it comes to battle. It was what made him rise under the chain of command, always proving himself right and right again. Snoke used to enjoy this, how little things would set him ablaze and provoke him into burning things to the ground.Here, however, there is no amusement on Ren’s eyes. There is something else, something raw, something that Hux can only describe as desire.“Come here, general.”Hux doesn’t want to, but he goes anyway.(Unrevised work)





	and our bones are so cold they kill everything

**Author's Note:**

> _Star Wars_ does not belong to me.
> 
> This story happens after _The Last Jedi_. It's not a good fanfiction.
> 
> I don't remember where the title comes from (it's an old story that I finished), so sorry.
> 
> This is an unrevised work and English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> **[Link to the Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6931550) by [izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg)**

Hux’s hair is a mess, but he keeps his stance, straight back and cold eyes, hands behind his back and waits. His heart is beating so fast it hurts and his mind is running on possibilities. He knows his arm is covered in black, dark marks, but adrenaline has him feeling pretty great, despite everything. Hux needs caffeine and to sleep for at least eight hours — more than he is used to.

He keeps thinking of Phasma, burning and gone, and the way she used to smirk at him when they ate together on his quarters. The worst part is that he doesn’t even know if he will have time to mourn her, not when Kylo Ren is now Supreme Leader.

 _It should be me_ , Hux thinks. _It should be me. I should be emperor, I should be_ —

Kylo Ren barges in. _Supreme Leader_ , his mind supplies with some bitterness. Hux swallows as his strides become harder and harder. Before this meant the destruction of his ship, of panels and of personnel and Phasma and he would brittle after he had left, mumbling how he ruined everything he touched. But Phasma is dead and now, now this anger means so much. Could mean his own destruction and Hux knows he is disposable, even more at Ren’s eyes.

 _Supreme Leader_ , he thinks. Corrects himself and it hurts more than it should. It scares him more than it should too.

When Hux stops thinking and stares at Ren, sitting where Supreme Leader Snoke sat, Ren smirks.

“General.” He says, voice smooth and so pleased Hux gulps. “You are afraid of me.”

His tongue feels heavy because of his silence and it hurts to keep down the comeback. Hux is all pride and little self-restraint when it comes to battle. It was what made him rise under the chain of command, always proving himself right and right again. Snoke used to enjoy this, how little things would set him ablaze and provoke him into burning things to the ground.

Here, however, there is no amusement in Ren’s eyes. There is something else, something raw, something that Hux can only describe as desire.

“Come here, general.”

Hux doesn’t want to, but he goes anyway.

.

Hux opens his eyes and cries tears that don’t fall. They only fog his mind, drown him in loneliness and in melancholy. By his side Supreme Leader sleeps, eyes closed and mind open and it feels like waking up next to a bomb, but Hux doesn’t think this. He can’t think anymore. The irony, for he was chosen because of his quick, analytical thinking, because of his superior mind.

The heat next to him is a lie because Supreme Leader is not human. Not this one and not the one that came before. Terrible creatures with their terrible games.

Hux is tired.

.

Supreme Leader undresses him with his eyes and Hux shudders. Before he would mask it, hold back his reactions, but before Supreme Leader was just Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren was foolish and violent, a child with too much power. And yes, Hux is a ravenous dog, but dogs have a purpose, while children only have tantrums.

Hux is not safe anymore inside his mind. So he learns to not think, learns to love the hand that feeds him, the one that strikes him without even needing to move. Hux is loyal and Hux has a purpose. Hux is a weapon of mass destruction in the right hands, but now there are only the Supreme Leader’s hands and—

He was a rising star. Young and controlled, cold and violent, Hux was a promise. Now he is a cautionary tale, what to not do. What to not be. Don’t be too arrogant and don’t stare, don’t try to order the Supreme Leader around, don’t try to pretend you were ever on his level. He is power and you are a body. Don’t be Hux.

They call him a general and mock him on his back. He was feared, and now he is a joke.

.

Supreme Leader’s fingers are calloused and hot. They map him as if he was a star, trailing invisible scars on his skin until they find a spot and they turn it purple and black. Hux stares at the ceiling and responds like he can. Tries to take pleasure from it, but slowly he understands he can’t. He can’t.

“Hux.” Supreme Leader calls him, chants his name in an angry manner, forcing him to stare at him and see that scar, those rageful eyes, the frown. “ _Hux_.”

.

He takes more showers. Showers himself more than he could, but he feels dirty, so dirty, so dirty. Dirty hands and dirty hair and dirty body but these stains don’t leave. They change colors but are always replaced for new ones and Hux scratches at them under the water until it comes red and the nails—

Hux sobs.

.

“You are mine.” He hears one day. It is whispered on the shell of his ear and Supreme Leader knows he is awake, thinks it’s funny and Hux doesn’t sleep. He looks on and on outside, to the star and wonders how long it would take to die outside.

He knows the answer but—

Would be fast enough? Before Supreme Leader noticed? Before he picked him out of the deadly vastitude and into his arms ( _into his cage_ ) again? And then what would happen, what would happen, what would happen?

On the next day, he is forced to stay inside the room, guards that do not obey him anymore forcing him inside.

.

Phasma would know what to do. Phasma was a strength for Hux, a friend in ways he never had before and she would be there for Hux, to help him overthrow his new master. However, Phasma is dead, burned by a traitor, the first of Hux’s mistakes who calls himself Finn, now.

Finn. According to the Supreme Leader, who tells him what else he did. He is a champion for the Resistance and every time he tells another story of him or Poe or that Rey girl, Hux burns.

 _I want all of them dead_ , he keeps telling himself. Telling the Supreme Leader, who feeds his obsession with more poison. The girl, Rey, killed Snoke and that’s why he is here, in this position. Poe helped set _Finn_ free, gave him a name and a purpose. Finn killed Phasma.

“We’ll destroy them.” Supreme Leader whispers, using his voice and his mind.

“Yes.” Hux says. “We will.”

( _reconditioning, Phasma whispers_ )

.

His head is bleeding and for a moment Hux blacks out. The next, he is being hauled to his feet by two stormtroopers ( _they were his_ ) and forced to face the Supreme Leader. The control room keeps working as if nothing has trespassed.

Hux wonders when he was demoted and quickly answers his own question: when they noticed they didn’t need him anymore, for he was Snoke’s alpha dog and now he is just Supreme Leader’s pet. He may bark orders, but his leash is short.

“This is your last warning, _General_.” Supreme Leader threatens. “Don’t order me around and don’t undermine me.”

“Then why keep me around?” Hux argues back, knowing he shouldn’t. “Be yourself the General, then—”

His lungs lose all air and in his fear of death, the universe keeps on moving, eyes on the screens and fingers on their controls.

Insignificance.

.

The answer comes two battles later, when Supreme Leader loses again. He smashes his own quarters and Hux watches, pale face and trembling fingers.

“Where did I go wrong?” Supreme Leader rages and Hux enumerates each mistake in his mind. His head snaps to stare at Hux and he understands why he used to keep himself masked. Not only because of Darth Vader, his grandfather and lord sith. So many emotions pass through him, through his eyes. He betrays himself.

Hux doesn’t. His face is a sculpture, neutral and cold. It’s his unguarded mind that is his downfall.

 _Why didn’t you tell me?_ , Supreme Leader screams with his eyes.

 _You know why_ , Hux answer with his mind.

.

The first time he does it, Supreme Leader punches him with the Force.

He didn’t mean to. It just happened. Supreme Leader is talking and raging and failing. Hux is listening and thinking of plans, of battles schemes, of the training he did when he was young, and then he stares at the wall and just—

There is nothing.

Nothing on his mind, as if it reflected the cold walls of the Finalizer. An emptiness his mind never thought it could achieve, for Hux always thought too much. What to do, how to walk, what to be, how to be, how to do it, what to eat, what to drink, who to order, who to appease, what to say, how to say, everything he ever did passes through trials of fire before they are good enough to leave his mouth or to leave his head. Pragmatic child, his father used to say, before he murdered him together with Phasma.

To think is to plan is to survive.

Supreme Leader thinks so too and punishes him that first time as if to say _don’t you dare hide things from me_.

It’s his first mistake.

.

Hux trains.

He starts small. Doesn’t think that he will get water to drink. Just goes and drinks. It takes time. Too long. It’s so hard to not imagine and do it, to not find meaning on his necessities. There is no order on this — you succumb to your desires and act on them immediately. It’s primal and it’s disturbing and yet it feels _good_ to find that Supreme Leader cannot read what it’s there. He can sense something is happening or is going to happen, but he cannot place why or when.

Supreme Leader hates it and punishes Hux every time he does it. Sometimes he chokes, sometimes he pushes, sometimes he punches. Other times he is too rough when he forces Hux to share a bed, paints him black and blue and a sick green that matches Hux’s eyes ( _he always hated his eyes_ ). It just points him he is in the right track.

For what?

Opportunity, the universe screams at him, the silent void staring at him, reminding Hux he is nothing compared to the vast universe. A grain of salt, or less.

Nothing matters to the universe. No matter how much destruction they cause, nothing changes on the grand scheme. The universe has other planets, other species, other stars. Other Supreme Leaders. Other Generals who thought they would be so much, and became less than their father told they would be, as he lay dying on the floor.

.

Opportunity.

Beautiful word. It keeps Hux silent and obedient and in training as Supreme Leader becomes more agitated and less sane. He talks too much about the past, too little about the future, never mentions the present.

And fails so beautifully that Hux would like to gloat, had he not learn what this would cause.

Opportunity.

.

Opportunity.

Supreme Leader abandons everything to run after the girl — the murderer. To avenge his former master, some say as he screams that he wants her alive. To avenge something else, Hux is sure.

Most of the times, he takes Hux with him, and every day he wishes neither of them comes back to the Finalizer. As long as Supreme Leader dies first, Hux doesn’t care. It’s hard to not think of that and he keeps slipping. Supreme Leader certainly has noticed and that must be why he keeps Hux’s leash so tight. He knows dogs that chew on too much, that bite the hand that feeds.

Hux wonders if he is talking about the girl.

Her eyes are bright and angry as she stares at Supreme Leader. But she does not fear him.

Opportunity.

.

Opportunity.

Leia Organa dies. Supreme Leader talks about victories, but is so angry that he cannot control himself.

 _Mother_ , he sobs when he thinks Hux is already sleeping ( _he doesn’t sleep anymore_ ). _Mother_ , keeps saying and it’s both pathetic and scary how much power this man holds, and yet is like a child afraid of the galaxy.

Opportunity.

.

It arises when he is amidst battle. Supreme Leader takes a ship and leaves, barks orders to someone else that is not Hux, and he only finds out when a stormtrooper comes on the bridge, talking about how Supreme Leader left to destroy the Millenium Falcon and that Hux has orders to command the ship in his absence.

Hux thinks, _what an idiot_. Slips. It’s tragic.

Nobody punishes him.

Opportunity.

He leaves the bridge, gives the command to the first idiot that sees and says he must do something before he can give more orders.

Hux accesses the most important files he can, saves them on a hard drive and leaves the Finalizer in a small ship.

Opportunity.

.

Had Phasma been alive, she would tell him he is making a mistake.

Had Phasma been alive, she would have shot him without thinking, talking about treason and deception.

Had Phasma been alive, she would have pegged him a fool and would swear to hunt him down through the galaxy, because she didn’t kill his father for this.

But Phasma is dead and so Hux goes to the Resistance and negotiates a surrender.

.

They are skeptical, even after he shows everything he brought.

They are skeptical, even after he says he has memorized much more.

They are skeptical, even after he says Supreme Leader is a fool and is a danger to everything.

The girl — Rey — believes him only after he thinks of everything Supreme Leader did to him and how he will not stand to be useless again to another cause, even one he doesn’t believe in. He thinks of every torture, every shame, every destruction of what he was before becoming this traitor, willingly aligning himself with the scum.

Her eyes are kind and angry. She does not forgive him, but accepts his help.

.

“I didn’t kill Snoke.” She says. “Kylo Ren did.”

It takes a moment for Hux to understand. When he does, he starts to laugh.

“Of course he did.” And he chokes on his statement. Tears don’t fall, however. “Of course he did.”

“We’ll kill you. You do know that. After everything— You— You don’t deserve to live.”

Hux smiles at that. And the girl is _afraid_ of him. “As long as Supreme Leader dies first, I don’t care.”

.

He is a dog. Rabid and angry and obedient. But even dogs learn to love other masters. Even if they will kill him in the end, for his crimes and his cruelty.

 _As long as I am free_ , Hux thinks and the girl stiffens at that. _As long as he is gone._

Nothing is permanent. Nothing is immortal. And if Hux will not be remembered for being Emperor of a new order, he will be remembered as being the General who brought the whole Order down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fanfics of them being idiots in love and that Ren actually has some respect for Hux, but I decided to be a lot more realistic in this one. Anyway, playing with possibilities, as usual~
> 
> This was supposed to be longer and somewhat better, so I stopped to think about it. However, shit happens and I got so overwhelmed and anxious about other things that I completed and decided to publish, so. I hope you guys enjoy it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
